Avec toi à mes côtés
by shashaki
Summary: AVERTISEMENT! C'est une schoolfic, UA, OOC alors si vous aimez pas bin lisez pas. c'est simple non? Tk voila un école normal, des nouveaux voisins dont un plutôt solitaire. C'est la troisieme fois que je l'édite! désolé problème technique avec l'ordi.
1. Chapter 1

**Un enfer plutôt doux- chapitre 1**

C'était la fin du mois d'août et l'école allait bientôt recommencer, un camion de déménagement était arrivé tôt le matin devant la maison des futurs voisins, le blond de 16 ans avait remarqué ça en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre.

-Merde, encore des nouveaux voisins, dit-il en soupirant devant la fenêtre.

Il retourna son regards vers l'ordinateur de sa chambre, tous ses amis était connectés et ils faisaient une conversation à plusieurs.

**KiBa «Un Chien Aussi Gros Qu'Un Mammouth Crime Que C'Est Bo XD» dit: **Naruto t'es toujours en vie??O.o

Le blond s'assit devant son ordinateur et sourit, puis il recommença à écrire.

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD» dit:** Ouais ouais, c'est juste que je regardais par la fenêtre…

**LeeViVe Gai Sensei!! dit:** O.o Ne me dit pas que tu matais des filles!

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD» dit: **Quelles filles! IL N'Y EN A AUCUNE DANS LA CARTIER!!

**Neji… Le destiné a toujours raison dit: **Et plus de tout façon Naruto est gay alors…

**KiBa «Un Chien Aussi Gros Qu'Un Mammouth Crime Que C'Est Bo XD» dit: **Alors il ne regarde pas beaucoup les filles XD

**ShikaInventons Un Cours Où On Peut Dormir!! ****dit**Ça fait bizarre de dire ça, mais j'approuve Kiba…

**KiBa «Un Chien Aussi Gros Qu'Un Mammouth Crime Que C'Est Bo XD» dit:** Heille!!

**Shino tout court dit: **Si vous voulez bien retournons au vif du sujet… Alors tu regardais quoi Naruto?

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD» dit: **Les nouveaux voisins emménagent V.V

**Chouji Les Chips, Il n'y a que ca de bon dit: **Et se fait quoi dans ta vie ça?

**LeeViVe Gai Sensei!! dit: **Tu vas peut-être te faire de nouveaux amis!!!

**KiBa «Un Chien Aussi Gros Qu'Un Mammouth Crime Que C'Est Bo XD» dit: **Mais non…

**ShikaInventons Un Cours Où On Peut Dormir!! ****dit**Pas croyable ce mec…

**Neji… Le destiné a toujours raison dit: **J'approuve.

**Chouji Les Chips, Il n'y a que ca de bon dit: **AIDEZ MOI LES MECS!!

**Shino tout court dit:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a??

**Chouji Les Chips, Il n'y a que ca de bon dit: **C'est trop affreux!

**ShikaInventons Un Cours Où On Peut Dormir!! dit: **(Soupire) je pense savoir qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive…

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po ****Le cerveau D'un Noix XD» dit:**Mais de quoi?? Je comprends plus rien là moi!

**KiBa «Un Chien Aussi Gros Qu'Un Mammouth Crime Que C'Est Bo XD» dit: **Noix…

**LeeViVe Gai Sensei!! dit: **XD t'as raison Kiba!

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po ****Le cerveau D'un Noix XD» dit:**Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec la noix!:

**Neji… Le destiné a toujours raison dit: **On s'en fout tu assez… Alors t'as quoi Chouji?

**Chouji Les Chips, Il n'y a que ca de bon dit: **J'ai pu de Chips!!

**Shino tout court dit:** Pfff. Il est pas croyable lui non plus!

**KiBa «Un Chien Aussi Gros Qu'Un Mammouth Crime Que C'Est Bo XD» dit: **Mais arrête, il fait pitié le petit Chouji chou.

**LeeViVe Gai Sensei!! dit: **Pauvre Chouji!

**Neji… Le destiné a toujours raison dit: **…

**ShikaInventons Un Cours Où On Peut Dormir!! dit: **Moi j'entend ça tous les jours alors..

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD» dit:** Pauvre Chouji, si tu veux tu peux venir chez nous, j'ai plein de sac de chips, Iruka a fait l'épicerie ce matin! Vous pouvais même tous venir!

**Chouji Les Chips, Il n'y a que ca de bon dit: **(bave) Plein de sac de chip!! D'accord je viens!

**KiBa «Un Chien Aussi Gros Qu'Un Mammouth Crime Que C'Est Bo XD» dit: **Moi aussi. Dit tu viens Shino hein??

**Shino tout court dit: **Ouais, j'ai rien à faire alors…

**LeeViVe Gai Sensei!! dit:** Neji et moi ont viens aussi!

**Neji… Le destiné a toujours raison dit: **…ouin

**ShikaInventons Un Cours Où On Peut Dormir!! ****dit**Pas moi

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD» dit**O.o Tu veux me faire pleurer c'est ça?

**KiBa «Un Chien Aussi Gros Qu'Un Mammouth Crime Que C'Est Bo XD» dit: **Trop méchant!

**LeeViVe Gai Sensei!! dit: **Shikamaru Nara tu vas venir chez Naruto avec nous, le printemps de la jeunesse t'attend!

**ShikaInventons Un Cours Où On Peut Dormir!! ****dit**T'as raison Lee, en plus on voit bien les nuages de chez Naruto alors.

**Shino tout court dit: **…

**Neji… Le destiné a toujours raison dit:** Approuve à 100 pour 100.

**KiBa «Un Chien Aussi Gros Qu'Un Mammouth Crime Que C'Est Bo XD» dit: **XD Alors tk là moi j'y vais alors à 1heure chez Naruto. Bye

**KiBa «Un Chien Aussi Gros Qu'Un Mammouth Crime Que C'Est Bo XDvient de quitté la conversation.**

**Chouji Les Chips, Il n'y a que ca de bon dit: **Moi je pars tous de suite chez Naruto. Alors bye

**Chouji Les Chips, Il n'y a que ca de bon vient de quitté la conversation.**

**Shino tout court dit: **Bye j'y vais aussi, mon père m'appelle, à dans une heure alors

**Neji… Le destiné a toujours raison dit: **Moi aussi bye

**Shino tous court vient de quitté la conversation.**

**Neji… Le destiné a toujours raison vient de quitté la conversation**

**ShikaInventons Un Cours Où On Peut Dormir!! ****dit**jyunbhtnrngtynbhgtyenbagtyh

**LeeViVe Gai Sensei!! dit: **V.V j'y crois pas… Il s'est encore endormit sur le clavier… Non mais…

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD» dit** J'ai une idée, attend.

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD» est entrain d'enregistrer un message vocal**

**LeeViVe Gai Sensei!! dit: **Ah kk XD On va rire.

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD****» envoie: (dans le message Vocal)**

**RÉVEILLE-TOI SALE FLEMMARD!!!**

**LeeViVe Gai Sensei!! dit: **XD Mes oreilles!

**ShikaInventons Un Cours Où On Peut Dormir!! dit: **Merci du réveille en douceur Naruto..

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD**** »****dit: **XD De rien voyons!

**LeeViVe Gai Sensei!! dit: **En tous cas moi je vais courir 5 km alors à tento! Bye

**LeeViVe Gai Sensei!! vient de quitté la conversation**

**ShikaInventons Un Cours Où On Peut Dormir!! ****dit**Moi je vais faire la sieste! Au revoir Naruto. À toute là.

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD**** »****dit: **Chouji vient de sonner alors bye. À toute.

**ShikaInventons Un Cours Où On Peut Dormir!! ****vient**** de quitté la conversation.**

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD »vient de quitté la conversation.**

Naruto soupira en refermant son Pc, puis il descendit les escaliers et alla ouvrit la porte à la personne qui venait de sonner, Chouji.

La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois, il était à la moitié des escaliers.

-NON MAIS CALME TOI MERDE, cria-t-il exaspéré par le comportement de Chouji pour des sacs de chips.

Dés qu'il ouvrit la porte il remarqua très vite que la personne n'était pas Chouji mais un gars un peu plus vieux que lui d'à peu près deux ans.

-Euhm… Salut je viens d'emménager à côté avec ma famille. Mon père voudrait savoir quand passe la poubelle, dit-il.

_La poubelle hein, se dit Naruto en fronçant des sourcils._

-Bin les déchets s'est le vendredi et le recyclage s'est le lundi, dit-il en souriant.

Le gars lui sourit.

-Merci. En passant, moi c'est Kankuro, et toi, dit-il en tendant la main.

-Uzumaki Naruto, mais appelle moi Naruto comme tous le monde, dit le blond en serrant la main qui lui était tendu.

-KANKURO, VIENT VITE, cria une voix de fille, GAARA VEUT RIEN FAIRE ALORS J,AI BESOIN DE TOI!

-Je crois que je vais y aller, dit Kankuro en saluant Naruto avant de partir.

Il passa à côté de Chouji qui était à quelque mètre de la maison, sur le trottoir.

-C'est qui lui, demanda Chouji en arrêtant à côté de Naruto.

Naruto se tourna vers lui et sourit.

-Un nouvel ami comme dirait Lee, en tous cas, tu viens, je suis sûre que tu meurs d'impatience de voir les chips!

En entendant le mot chip, les yeux de Chouji s'éliminèrent d'une lueur bizarre, se qui fit éclater Naruto de rire.

-Aller rentre, dit-il en pointant la cuisine.

-------------

-Alors comment il est le voisin, demanda Temari à son frère.

-Il est plutôt gentil, dit Kankuro en haussant des épaules après avoir déposé une boîte dans a chambres de son jeune frère. Je crois qu'il a l'âge de Gaara.

Temari regarda son frère et fronça des sourcils.

-Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il se parle si ce gars est gentil, dit-elle.

Kankuro se retourna et prit une autre boîte qu'il déposa sur la table d'ordinateur de Gaara, son frère.

-On ne sait jamais, il a quelque chose de bizarre ce gars, comme si on se sentait obliger de l'apprécier.

-Si tu le dis, dit Temari.

Fin du premier chapitre là …. Vous en faites po Gaara va arriver dans le chapitre deux pi il va être comme on l'aime.. Sadique, arrogant, puissant, SExY..XD

Pi si vous voulez laisser des reviews, génez-vous pas, sauf si c'est pour dire que c'est plate, parce que ça je m,en fou que trop alors. Perdez pas votre temps!


	2. Chapter 2

Voila enfin le chapitre 2 DX je l'ai écrit quand j'étais malade alors ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi.

Il faut spécifier que Naruto habitait dans le nouveau quartier de Konoha, Iruka avait finalement décidé de l'adopter vu qu'il le considérait comme son fils depuis plusieurs années déjà. Cela faisait à peu près un an maintenant que Naruto vivait avec lui dans une maison qui se trouver dans le principale cartier de Konoha. Malgré que Iruka était un homme d'affaire plutôt important pour la ville et qu'il n'était pas souvent là durant la journée, Naruto aimait bien vivre avec lui, car le brun lui laissait inviter des amis quand il voulait, sauf qu'il ne devait pas faire bruler la maison, car ils en avaient besoin (logique non) et qu'il ne devait jamais inviter de fille le soir (le pauvre ne savait pas que le jeune blond était gay XD).

Alors revenons à Naruto et à ses amis, vu que, encore une fois, Iruka travaillait cette journée -ci et qu'il avait donné l'autorisation à Naruto d'invitait des amis vu que le météo avait prévu que la journée allait être plutôt chaude et que les amis de Naruto n'avait malheureusement pas de piscine chez eux.

Quand Chouji arriva, il se précipita tous de suite sur les chips, Naruto le regarda le sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, lui demanda Chouji en ouvrant un sac de chip au porc.

-Ca me rappelle la première fois qu'on s'est parlé, t'avais pu de chip et t'as vu que j'en avais dans mon lunch le midi, alors t'es venu t'assoir avec moi pour en avoir et les autres sont venu aussi vu que tu les connaissais déjà…

-C'est grâce à moi que tu as plein d'ami maintenant, dit Chouji en souriant.

-C'est pour ça que pour te remercier, je te donne toujours mes chips, dit Naruto en lui souriant.

Une heure plus tard, les autres arrivèrent avec leurs maillot de bain à la main, Naruto sourit en ouvrant la porte.

-Bande de profiteur, vous venez seulement pour ma piscine creuser.

-Exactement, dit Kiba en passant à côté de lui tout souriant. Bon bin moi je vais me changer.

Il partit vers la salle de bain pendant que Shino et Neji roulèrent des yeux. Naruto soupira devant le comportement de Kiba, puis il se tourna vers Shika qui était arrivé en premier.

-Heille Shikamaru, t'es le plus flemmard de nous tous et t'es le premier qui est arrivé, après Chouji. Comment tu fais?

Le génie ne répondit pas tous de suite et alla s'assoir sur un des divans de cuir, puis il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Facile, dit-il. Ma mère a crié comme une folle dessus pour me dire que j'allais être en retard chez toi.

Lee qui était assis sur un fauteuil en face de Shika lui fit la pose du mec sexy en levant le pouce, tous les autres roulèrent des yeux, exaspérés par le comportement de gros sourcil.

-Non mais… dit Neji.

-Pas croyable ce mec, cria Kiba a travers la porte de la salle de bain.

Shino fronça des sourcils.

-Comment tu sais ce qu'il a fait, demanda-t-il, étonné.

-J'ai entendu le scintillement de ses dents, dit Kiba en riant.

Naruto roula des yeux et fit un signe sur le côté de sa tête avec ses doigts disant que Kiba était fou. Le jeune blond s'assit ensuite à côté de Shika, les autres prient place sur les autres divans. Le salon était plutôt grand, il y avait trois divans en cuir brun et les murs avait un aspect plutôt ancien, ce qui lui donner beaucoup de style. Il y avait le fauteuil où Lee était assit.

Quelque minute plus tard, Kiba sortit de la salle de bain avec son maillot, puis sans dire un mot, il partit à courir vers la cour arrière en traversant le salon et la cuisine puis il fit une bombe et sauta dans la piscine creusé du blond.

-Ah, dit-il après avoir refait surface. Qu'elle est bonne!

Les autres aillant entendu le bruit de Kiba sautant dans l'eau sortirent de la maison pour aller le rejoindre. Naruto, trop impatient, enleva son chandail et sauta à son tour dans l'eau, il fallait aussi dire qu'il avait mis son maillot à la place du short quand il s'était réveillé le matin même.

Lee, lui, courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour aller se changer et revint quelque seconde plus tard avec un maillot vert froncé plus serré. En voyant cela, Shika ses cacha les yeux.

-Ne veux pas voir ça, c'est trop moulant, dit-il.

L'expression de Neji qui était d'habitude toujours neutre changea en mine de dégoût.

-Je crois que je suis mieux de ne pas dire qu'est-ce que je pense de son maillot, dit Shino en fixant l'habit de Lee.

-Alors tu viens Lee, cria Naruto dans l'eau.

-Oui oui, dit Lee en plongeant dans l'eau à son tour.

Neji, Shino, Shika et Chouji allèrent enfiler les costumes et revint quelque minute plus tard. Shika, lui, vu en matelas gonflable et alla s'étendre dessus, sous les regards furieux de Neji et Shino qui voulait aller la aussi.

Kiba et Naruto le lancèrent un regard et hochèrent de la tête. Puis lentement, Kiba s'approcha de Shikamaru qui avait fermé les yeux et le fit tomber du matelas. Il sortit sa tête de l'eau quelque seconde plus tard, son élastique était tombé et ses cheveux flattaient autour de lui sur l'eau, Naruto pouffa de rire.

-Tu ressemble à une fille comme ça, dit-il en riant comme un fou.

Kiba lança un regard à Shika, les autres fit de même, ils éclatèrent aussi de rire, c'était drôlement vrai, avec les cheveux lousse, Shikamaru ressemblait vraiment à une fille.

De l'autre côté de la clôture, dans la maison voisine, un rouquin était entrain de défaire ses boîte dans sa chambre, celui-ci était plutôt sombre, il avait ordonné à son frère de la peindre en noir et celui-ci l'avait fait, ne voulait pas trop affronter son jeune frère. Il entendit des rires à l'extérieur qui le dérangea et regarda par la fenêtre et vu des gars de son âge entrain de rire de l'un d'eux qui avait les cheveux long.

Il les dévisagea pendant plusieurs minutes, ils avaient vraiment tous l'air abruti, enfin sauf un gars avec les cheveux long brun et un autre avec des lunettes. Il serait encore une fois obliger d'endurer des voisins trop brouillant, enfin, il s'en foutait un peu.

Il lança un regard dans sa cours, son frère et sa sœur étaient sortit pour voir la profondeur de la piscine, il les regarda plus attentivement, sa sœur était drôlement près de rebord, elle se pencha pour regarder dans la piscine creuser et tomba, mais dans sa chute elle prit le bras de son frère qui tomba lui aussi dans l'eau. Ils sortirent tous deux après quelque seconde, mouillé comme tous.

Kankuro soupira en regardant ses vêtements, ils étaient tous mouillés.

-Il va falloir demander à Gaara de nous apporter des serviettes, dit Temari en le regardant.

-GAARA, cria Kankuro pour que son frère l'entende.

Le garçon cerné ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre de sa chambre, il regarda son frère d'un air glacial.

-Tu pourrais nous apporter des serviettes, s'il te plait, dit le plus âgé des deux.

-Non, dit la voix surnaturel et neutre de Gaara.

Puis il referma sa fenêtre.

-Je vais l'étrangler se gamin, dit Temari, folle de rage.

-T'en fait pas, je vais demander à Naruto, dit Kankuro en allant vers la clôture.

Dans la piscine du blond, a quelque mètre de là, ils avaient finalement arrêté de rire du Shikamaru et de ses cheveux.

-Naruto?

Le blond tourna la tête vers la clôture de bois, son nouveau voisin, Kankuro le regardait, il tait entièrement trempé.

-Ah salut Kankuro, dit-il en lui souriant, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi??

-Ouais, dit le brun en souriant. Mon empoté de sœurs nous a fait tomber dans la piscine et on n'a pas de serviettes, tu pourrais nous en passer s'il te plait?

Naruto lui sourit une fois de plus et sortit de la piscine, il prit deux serviette rouge qui était sur une des chaises longue et alla les donner à son voisin.

-Tiens, dit-il. Alors t'as une sœur??

-Ouais, dit Kankuro en commençant à s'essuyer, malheureusement pour mon j'ai une sœur de 18 ans et un petit frère de 16 ans. Ils sont insupportables.

-MAIS NON NE ME COMPARE PAS À GAARA QUAND MÊME, dit la sœur de Kankuro en lui prenant l'autre serviette pour s'essuyer, puis elle sourit à Naruto. Je m'appelle temari, toi Naruto, c'est ça?

-Oui, dit Naruto.

Un peu plus loin, dans la piscine de Naruto, Kiba riait encore de Shikamaru.

-Hé Naruto, tu savais que Shika avait de beaux cheveux, dit-il en souriant. Ils sont tellement lisses!!

Le blond se retourna vers son ami.

-Bin c'est normal qu'il soit lisse, il va chez le même coiffeur que Neji!!

Ledit Neji fronça des sourcils et regarda Naruto.

-T'as quelque chose contre mes cheveux??

-Non, pas du tout, dit Naruto, aillant un peur de ce que le Hyuuga pouvait faire.

Le blond se retourna vers ces deux voisins, temari regarda Shika et sourit.

-C'est vrai que ses cheveux sont drôlement lisse, t'es sure que ce n'est pas une fille?

Shika haussa des sourcils et regarda Temari.

-Elle a dit quoi la fille?

-Rien rien, dit Kiba en s'étouffant de rire car il avait entendu.

Le blond se concentra sur ses voisins.

-Alors vous allez aller à quelle école?

-Le publique de Konoha là, dit Kankuro qui avait fini de se sécher les cheveux.

-C'est cool alors, dit Naruto, nous aussi ont va là!!

Kankuro le regarda, il avait vraiment de l'énergie ce gars.

-Bin moi je vais être dans une classe de trouble de comportement alors…

En peu plus loin, Lee écartela les yeux.

-Pauvre toi, tu va être dans la même classe que Itachi et sa gang de naze.

-Et toi Temari, demanda Shino.

-Bin moi je vais être en secondaire 5 vu que j'ai redoublée alors… Je sais pas pour vous.

Chouji sourit après avoir lancé un regard.

-La jeune fille que voici, Shikamaru, va être en 5 lui aussi, ce génie à passer une année.

- Je ne suis pas une fille, dit Shika, offusqué. Et en plus Neji à plus l'air d'une fille que moi.

Neji fronça des sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Au même moment, un rouquin sortit de la demeure de temari et Kankuro, il était vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un jean plutôt usé, un kanji était tatoué sur le côté gauche de son front et ses yeux était contourné d'une ligne noir ce qui faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et regarda sa sœur et son frère.

-Où est mon Ipod, demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme et apeurant.

Kankuro se tourna vers son jeune faire et commença à réfléchir.

-Euhm… je pense que tu l'as laissé mon l'auto Gaara, dit Temari.

Le rouquin se retourna et marcha tranquillement pour aller chercher son Ipod, le silence se brisa que quand il fut hors de vue.

-C'est lui votre frère, dit Kiba, il fait peur à voir!!

-Ouais, dit Lee, il me rappelle Sasuke avant…

-Mais Sasuke lui était comme ça pour une bonne raison, dit Shika à moitié endormi.

Shino, Neji et Chouji affirmèrent avec un mouvement de tête.

-LES ENFANTS VENAIENT ONT PART LÀ, cria une voix d'homme de l'intérieur de la maison des voisins du blond.

-Ouais ouais ont arrive, répondit Kankuro. Bin bon à plus tous le monde!

Temari les salua aussi et ils partirent vers l'intérieur de leur maison pour se changer.

Naruto, lui, était perdu ans ses pensée, le frère de Temari et Kankuro avait tellement l'air triste même s'il ne le montrer pas, il semblait seul, oublier de tous, comme lui avant que…

-Hé Naruto, tu viens, lui dit Shika en le faisant sortir de ses réflexions.

-Oui oui, dit Naruto en affichant en grand sourire avant de sauter dans la piscine.

Voila fin du chapitre. Gaara a apparu!! Dans le prochain chapitre, l'école commence… malheureusement…


	3. Chapter 3

Bip Bip Bip Bip PAF Bipppppppppppppp...

-Saleté de réveille, grogna un blond à moitié endormi dans son lit.

C'était déjà le jour de la rentré, Naruto avait vu Kankuro et Temari plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé à côté, mais pas Gaara, le roux semblait ne pas apprécier faire du social, ce qui troubla un peu le blond, mais après quelque jours il avait arrêté de pensé à cela et c'était fait à l'idée que son voisin était un solitaire.

Encore à moitié endormi, Naruto souleva son drap bleu foncé et alla vers la douche, au moins cela allait un peu le réveiller. Cinq minutes plus tard, il ressortit de la salle de bain et descendit en bas pour déjeuner où Iruka prenait déjà son café.

-Salut Naruto, dit-il en souriant.

-Salut Iruka, dit le blond à moitié endormi.

Il alla s'assoir en face de son père adoptif, celui-ci lui souriait bizarrement, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, lui demanda Naruto après quelque minute de silence.

-C'est la premier fois en cinq ans que tu ne te réveilles pas en retard le jour de la rentré.

Naruto haussa des sourcils, il était bizarre Iruka, être heureux seulement pour ça? Le blond décida d'arrêter de penser à cela, il finit de manger son déjeuner et après avoir saluer Iruka, sortit de chez lui.

Il commença à marcher vers l'école quand il entendit des voix hurler son nom, perplexe, il se retourna. C'était Kankuro et Temari qui venait de sortir de leur maison, accompagner de Gaara, sans le vouloir, Naruto eut quelque frisson en le voyant.

-Salut Kankuro, salut Temari, salut Gaara…

-Salut Naruto, dit Kankuro avec un hochement de tête.

-Bonjour Naruto, lui dit Temari en lui souriant.

-...

Temari et Kankuro lancèrent un regard leur petit frère, ils se doutaient bien qu'il n'allait rien dire mais ils avaient quand même espérer…

-Alors on va à l'école, je ne veux pas être en retard moi, dit Temari en souriant.

Sur ce, ils partirent tous les quatre en direction de l'école, Temari et Naruto maintenaient la conversation, Kankuro lui y participé plus ou moins, quant à Gaara, il ne parlait pas. Après quelque minute, Kankuro aperçut un garçon qu'il avait déjà vu chez Naruto.

- Naruto, c'est pas un de tes amis ce mec, demanda Kankuro.

Le blond tourna la tête vers Shino, car c'était lui, puis il retourna son regard vers ses voisins.

-Ouais mais j'attends que Kiba arrive pour l'approche, ça me tente pas trop d'être blesser…

Kankuro fronça des sourcils, tout comme Temari et même Gaara.

-Blesser? Comment ça, demanda Temari.

Naruto lui sourit à pleine dent mais ne dit rien, puis il lui fit signe de regarder la scène. Quelque seconde plus tard, Kiba arriva en courant puis sauta comme un animal sur Shino, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. À cause du choc, Shino et Kiba, par la même occasion, tombèrent sur le sol, sous les regards ébahis de Kankuro, Temari et même Gaara.

-Voilà pourquoi, dit Naruto en souriant. Kiba fait ça tous les matins!

Les quatre amis allèrent voir Kiba et Shino qui était toujours sur le sol, Kiba serrait Shino très fort dans ses bras, pas comme un ami ferait à un autre ami, ce qui troubla un peu Gaara, mais celui-ci ne le montra pas.

-Kiba et Shino sortent ensemble depuis un an à peu près, dit Naruto pour éclaircir ses voisins. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les gays.

Temari et Kankuro lui souriaient à pleine dent.

-Pas du tout, la plupart de mes amis étaient gay à Suna, dit Temari.

-Et moi, vu que ma sœur avaient des amis gays, bin j'ai été obligé d'en côtoyer, personnellement je trouve que se sont des personnes comme les autres, dit Kankuro pour rassurer Naruto.

-Une chance, dit Kiba en se relevant de Shino, parce que moi je déteste les homophobes et …

-Et la vanille, continua Shino.

Tous froncèrent des sourcils, sauf Shino, Kiba, lui, sauta littéralement dans les bras de son petit ami.

-Tu t'en souviens, dit-il après avoir embrasser Shino. C'est trop chou!

Naruto soupira puis commença à marcher.

-C'est pas que ce n'est pas intéressant mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux de continuer à marcher, parce que moi ça me tente pas trop d'être en retard.

-C'est nouveau ça, dit Shino qui commençait à marcher comme les autres.

-Tss… dit Naruto.

Après quelque minute de marche, ils arrivèrent à leur école où tous les autres les attendaient déjà.

-Naruto!! Mon ami, cria Lee en voyant le blond. Regarde Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hinata sont là!!!

-Merci Lee, mais j'avais déjà vu...dit Naruto, désespéré. Salut les filles! Vous avez passé de bonne vacance?

-Oui, dit Sakura, trop contente de voir son meilleur ami. Mais tu m'as manqué Naruto!!

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, sous le regard perplexe des voisins du blond. Shikamaru qui avait vu leur regard, bailla avant de leur donner une explication.

-Ils ne sortent pas ensemble, ils sont seulement meilleurs amis.

Kankuro fronça des sourcils, tous comme Gaara mais celui-ci le fit plus discrètement.

-Être seulement ami avec une fille comme ça, c'est du gâchis selon moi.

Sakura lui sourit en défaisant son emprise sur Naruto.

-T'es drôle toi, tu es nouveau, dit-elle en souriant.

-Ouais, je suis le nouveau voisin à Naruto, voici Gaara, mon frère et Temari, ma sœur. Et moi mon nom c'est Kankuro!

-Alors Kankuro, Temari et Gaara, je vous souhaite bienvenu à Konoha, dit Ino en leur souriant.

-Merci, lui dit Temari en souriant.

DRINGGGGGG

-Merde la cloche, dit Tenten, vite sinon on va être en retard, alors on se voit au midi tous le monde!

-Oui, dirent pratiquement tous le monde.

Puis ils partirent en courant vers leur salle de classe respective.

----------

Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, Ino et Chouji étaient tous dans la même classe heureusement. Temari, elle, était dans la même classe que Shikamaru, et Kankuro était dans la classe des délinquants de l'école, à son grand malheur.

C'était la cata dans la classe de ce dernier, Tobi, un gars plutôt bizarre qui s'appelait lui-même par son nom avait mit une punaise sur la chaise du prof dés en rentrant. Après une demi-heure Kankuro était déjà écœuré d'entendre parler ce gars. Il y avait aussi Deidara, un gars qui ressemblait étrangement à une fille, puis il y avait ce Itachi dont lui avait parler Lee, ce mec semblait pas sociale du tout. Il y avait aussi Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzo, Zetsu, Kisame, Pein et Konan qui était la seule fille de la classe.

Heureusement pour lui, la cloche sonna pour annoncer le midi, il soupira et se leva pour vite aller rejoindre ses nouveaux amis. Kankuro sourit en voyant que son frère était toujours avec Naruto et les autres. Ceux-ci étaient déjà assit à une table entrain de manger.

-Je peux, demanda Kankuro en arrivant.

- Bien sûre, dit Kiba en lui souriant, tu es avec nous maintenant.

Celui-ci était assis à côté de son petit ami, Shino et de Naruto, les filles étaient assises d'un côté et les gars de l'autre, Kankuro prit la place de libre à côté de Naruto quand un bruit mystérieux attira leur attention…

--------

Voila fin du chapitre 3, j'espère que vous avez aimé. À toute!


	4. Chapter 4

...Un bruit mystérieux attira leur attention, tous se retournèrent vers le comptoir de la cafétéria, même Gaara. Ceux de la classe de Kankuro venait d'arriver, le regard de Naruto s'assombrit en voyant le grand frère à Sasuke, il se retenait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, c'était de sa faute si Sasuke avait tellement changé et qu'il était parti.

Gaara qui était assit près de Naruto remarqua le changement dans son regard, mais ne dit rien, comme à son habitude.

-Naruto, mon vieil ami, dit Itachi en le remarquant.

-Fiche moi le camp Itachi, grogna Neji. T'as rien à faire ici.

-Ouais, dit Kiba, va t'en.

-Tss. Bande de môme, siffla Itachi avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de Naruto pour lui murmurer quelque chose, le blond lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien.

Au même moment Tobi sauta au cou de Shikamaru qui venait d'arriver avec Ino et Temari.

-Lâche moi, dit Shika en le repoussant, puis il alla s'assoir à la table, tous comme les deux filles.

Un son de l'inter come se fit entendre.

-Naruto Uzumaki est demandé dans le bureau de la directrice.

Kiba éclata de rire en entendant cela.

-D'après toi c'est à cause de la blague de fin d'année de l'année passé, dit-il.

-Ouin, dit Naruto en se levant après avoir soupirer.

Un peu plus loin, Itachi lui lança:

-Tu vas peut-être revenir dans notre classe Naru!!

Naruto lui lança un regard noir, plus alla vers le bureau de la directrice Tsunade. Gaara lança un regard interrogateur aux autres dés que le blond fut hors de vue, il voulait savoir de quoi parler Itachi, mais Kankuro fut plus rapide que lui et posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres avant lui.

-Naruto était en classe de trouble de comportement avant??

-Oui, répondu Neji, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des conneries pour se faire remarquer, mais il s'est calmé depuis qu'on le connaît.

-Ouais, approuva Chouji tout en mangeant les chips que le blond lui avait laissé.

------

Naruto était assit dans le bureau de la directrice Tsunade, un peu stressé, il ne voulait pas retourner dans la classe de Itachi. Shizune, la secrétaire, alla en avant de lui et sourit.

-La proviseure vous attend dans son bureau, dit-elle.

Naruto lui sourit gentiment et se leva avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Tsunade. Celui-ci était assit à son bureau, le fixant dans les yeux, un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme à cet instant. La femme leva la main et fit signe au blond de s'assoir sur l'une des deux chaises qui étaient dans la pièce, ce que fit Naruto après quelques hésitations.

-Naruto, cela fait seulement un avant midi que l'école est commencée et tu es déjà dans mon bureau, dit-elle, toute en le fixant.

Le blond déglutit avec difficulté, il avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. La grande blonde, elle, fronça des sourcils en le voyant ainsi.

-Naruto?? Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme leva un regard suppliant vers elle, rempli de tristesse et de peur.

-Je... je ne veux pas retourner dans leur classe, dit-il d'une voix apeurée par cette idée.

La directrice regarda Naruto en fronçant des sourcils, on pouvait voir des larmes perlés dans les yeux azur du blond.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça Naruto, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Le blond releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux, Tsunade ria de bon cœur.

-Voyons Naruto, tu vas seulement être collé tout le samedi qui sent vient!!

Naruto écartela les yeux, il allait être obligé de venir à l'école un samedi?

------

Pendant ce temps, dans la cafétéria de l'école, Gaara était assis avec les autres, écoutant leurs diverses conversations sans parler, comme à son habitude. Mais malgré lui, il se demandait qu'est-ce que le blond avait fait l'année auparavant. Kankuro et Temari avait bien vu que leur frère semblait perdu dans ses pensées depuis le départ de Naruto, ce qui les intrigué au plus haut point.

Un peu plus loin, Itachi était assis à sa table avec ses amis, il lançait parfois quelque regard à la table voisine, intrigué par les trois nouveaux, mais surtout par Gaara, son regard neutre et froid, un peu meurtrier, attirait beaucoup son attention. Le grand brun décida de se levait et alla s'assoir à leur table, ils écartillèrent les yeux en voyant l'Uchiwa.

-Tu veux quoi, demanda Kiba, sur la défensive.

-Juste parler voyons, dit Itachi avec un micro sourire.

-Et de quoi, demanda Gaara, à la surprise de tous.

Itachi fronça des sourcils et sourit, content d'avoir intéressé le rouquin.

-Bin attend que je réfléchisse, dit le grand brun, la seule chose qu'on a en commun c'est le petit Uzumaki! Alors parlons de lui.

Kiba lui lança un regard noir, Itachi n'y fit pas attention et continua.

-Dit vous savez s'il a eut des nouvelles de Sasuke??

-Non, dit Shika, et pourquoi il en aurait eut??

-Bin ils sortaient ensemble, non? Dit l'Uchiwa en souriant.

-C'est vrai, dit Neji, mais Sasuke est partit en laissant Naruto pour…

Gaara le coupa.

-Tu veux quoi à la fin, dit-il, écœuré.

Itachi fit semblait de réfléchir, puis les regarda avec une lueur quelque peu perverse dans les yeux.

-Je veux Naruto, trop sexy ce gars, quand je pense qu'il est sorti avec mon frère, j'aimerais bien me le faire, dit-il en souriant.

Gaara n'était plus capable de se contrôler, dés qu'il avait vu Itachi, il avait eut envie de le frapper, mais maintenant, il devait le faire. Il se leva, attrapa Itachi par le col avec sa main gauche et prit un élan avec la droite, puis le frappa de plein fouet sous les regards ébahi des autres.

Un professeur, celui d'Anatomie Humaine, Jiraya qui était dans la cafétéria, arriva et envoyer Gaara chez la directrice et Itachi chez l'infirmière, vu qu'il avait la lèvre inférieure fendu et que son nez, lui, était en sang.

Gaara, énervé, se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade comme Jiraya lui avait dit de faire, la secrétaire le fit entrer tout de suite, vu qu'il avait frappé quelqu'un et il vit Naruto avec une grande femme blonde.

-Gaara? dit le blond, surprit. Tu fais quoi là?

Jiraya qui arriva, parlant à la place du rouquin.

-Ce jeune homme a frappé Itachi Uchiwa, dit-il à Tsunade.

Naruto écartilla les yeux, étonnés.

* * *

----

À suivre…

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

...Naruto écartilla les yeux, étonnés, il fixa Gaara.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Gaara?

Le rouquin se contenta de hausser des épaules, pour ne pas répondre, tout simplement. Jiraya le fit à sa place.

-C'est surement à cause d'une belle jeune fille, dit Jiraya avec une lueur étrange et quelque peu perverse dans les yeux.

-Euhm… dit Naruto en le dévisageant.

Gaara aussi le dévisageait, tout comme Tsunade.

«Il a quoi dans la tête ce prof là?? Se demanda Gaara»

Jiraya sourit toute en lançant des regards «subtils» à la poitrine de la directrice.

-Bon bin moi je vais y aller, j'ai un cours à préparer, sur ce, bonne fin de semaine Tsunade et bye les enfants.

-J'suis pas un enfant, dit Naruto.

-C'est ça, dit Jiraya en lui dépeignant les cheveux avant de partir.

Le blond grogna, puis se retourna vers la proviseure.

-Dis, Gaara va avoir une retenue?

-Oui.

-Dis, il peut la faire en même temps que moi??S'il te plait!! Dit-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

La grande blonde soupira devant le regard de Naruto, à force des années, elle était habituer.

-Bien sûre, de toute façon, même s'il le voudrait pas, il est obligé.

Naruto se retourna et sourit à pleine dent tout en regardant Gaara, celui-ci laissa paraître malgré lui un léger sourire.

-Bon les enfants, dit Tsunade, allez en cours maintenant.

Naruto acquisia et partit vers son prochain cours en tenant le bras de Gaara

-----

La semaine d'école était maintenant fini, Gaara s'était fait plus présent de jour en jour au grand bonheur de son frère et de sa sœur, mais aussi de Naruto et des autres. Mais malheureusement pour Naruto et Gaara, ils étaient le samedi, jour de leur retenue.

Comme à leur nouvelle habitude, les garçons faisaient une conversation à plusieurs, il restait encore quelque heures avant la retenue.

**Lee ViVe Gai Sensei!! ****dit**Alors on fait quelque chose après votre retenue les gars?

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD» dit: **Bin moi personnellement ca me dérange pas, vous pourriez venir chez moi, Iruka est encore partit en voyage.

**Chouji Les Chips, Il n'y a que ca de bon dit: **Moi je veux bien

**KiBa «Un Chien Aussi Gros Qu'Un Mammouth Crime Que C'Est Bo XD» dit: **Moi aussi et j'amène Shino avec moi!!

**Shino tout court dit: **On va dire que j'ai pas mon mot à dire…

**S****hika ****Inventons**** Un Cours Où On Peut Dormir!! ****dit**Exactement. Bon moi aussi je viens. Tente pas de rester chez moi.

**Neji… La**** destiné a toujours raison dit: **Temps qu'à y être, je vais venir aussi.

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD» dit: **Et toi Gaara??

**Gaara…: **Ouais, d'accord. On doit y aller Naruto.

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD» dit: **HIHIHI, Oui c'est vrai. Bye les gars.

**KiBa «Un Chien Aussi Gros Qu'Un Mammouth Crime Que C'Est Bo XD» dit: **À tantôt Naruto. Bye Gaara, toi aussi.

**Lee ViVe Gai Sensei!! ****dit**La jeunesse du printemps vous encourages les gars!! Bye.

**Chouji Les Chips, Il n'y a que ca de bon dit:**À toute vous deux!

**Shika ****Inventons**** Un Cours Où On Peut Dormir!! ****dit**Ouais bye là.

**Neji… La**** destiné a toujours raison dit: **Bye

**Shino tout court dit: **Ouais même chose là.

**Gaara…dit: **…

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD» dit: **XD

**NaRuTo« J'ai Po Le cerveau D'un Noix XD» a quitté la conversation.**

**Gaara… a quitté la conversation.**

Gaara soupira en fermant son Pc, seulement quelques secondes après cela, il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte, c'était Naruto, évidement. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage malgré lui tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers.

-Salut Gaara, on y va, dit Naruto dés que le rouquin eut ouvrit la porte.

-Hm…

Ils partirent à marcher ensemble, vers l'école, le blond faisait toute la conversation, Gaara lui se contentait d'écouter.

Ils furent accueillit par Jiraya qui ce trouvait à l'école, celui-ci les mena jusqu'au troisième étage où se trouvait les classes d'art plastique.

-Quoooiii!!! Fit Naruto en entendant leur tache.

-Tu as bien entendu, vous devez laver tous les locaux d'art avant la fin de la journée. Bon, moi j'y vais, à plus les jeunes, dit Jiraya en partant.

-Tss, c'est pas juste, se plaigna le blond.

-Allez, plus vite on commence, plus vite c'est fini, dit Gaara en commençant à marcher.

Naruto écartilla les yeux, étonnés, Gaara venait de dire une phrase complète…

-----------

À suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara s'arrêta après quelques seconds, remarquant que l'Uzumaki ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et fronça des sourcils.

-Alors?? Tu viens ou quoi ?dit-il, quelque peu d'impatient.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées en entendant sa voix et lui sourit à pleine dent.

-J'arrive, dit-il avant de partir en courant pour rattraper le rouquin.

Dés qu'il fut arrivé à côté de Gaara, celui-ci recommença à marcher sans l'attendre, mais prit quand même un rythme assez lent pour que le blond puisse le suivre.

-Alors comment on s'y prend, demanda Gaara quand ils firent arriver au bout du corridor.

Le blond réfléchit quelques instants avant de trouver une réponse, il tourna son regard vers son voisin et lui sourit à pleine dent.

-J'ai souvent fait ça avec Kiba, on a fait beaucoup de conneries l'année passée tu sais ? En tous cas, au milieu de l'année ont à trouver un moyen le plus rapide. Tu fais les locaux qui sont sure le côté droit et moi je fais le gauche, comme ça, ça va nous prendre deux- trois heures tout faire.

Gaara hocha de la tête et prit l'un des chariots, puis alla dans la première classe du côté droit.

---

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Gaara nettoyait les classes, il était déjà rendu à la troisième, qui était aussi la dernière pour lui. Le jeune homme était agenouilla sur le sol, entrain de lavé le plancher taché d'argiles, il maudit intérieurement Deidara, le professeur d'art accro à la sculpture faite en argile. Il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux flamboyant après avoir soupiré de découragement quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Gaara leva la tête pour voir Naruto adossé au cadre de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le rouquin fronça des sourcils, se demandant qu'est-ce que le blond voulait.

Voyant la question muette dans les yeux de son voisin, Naruto sourit encore plus.

-J'ai fini les locaux de mon côté, si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour le dernier, dit-il avec un calme qui n'était pas commun chez lui.

Gaara fit un léger hochement de tête, signe qu'il acceptait l'aider que son ami lui proposait. Sans rien dire, Naruto alla à côté de lui et commença à nettoyer le plancher avec lui.

Le blond laissa quelques regards en coin à Gaara pendant les minutes qui suivirent, ce que le rouquin remarqua facilement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto sursaut, surprit par la voix de Gaara.

-Bin je me demandais quelque chose, dit le blond, embarrassé.

-Allez dit.

-Pourquoi tu l'as frappé, je parle d'Itachi, la vraie raison.

Son voisin lui lança un bref regard en coin.

-Il a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas aimé, répondit finalement Gaara après quelques secondes.

-Et c'était quoi, demanda le blond, curieux.

Le silence se fut pendant quelques minutes avant que le rouquin ne se décide à parler.

-Il a dit qu'il voulait te baiser, répondit Gaara sans adresser un regard à l'autre.

Naruto écartela les yeux en regardant son ami, c'était donc pour ça qu'il avait frappé l'Uchiwa, seulement pour ça. Il ne le comprenait pas, cela faisait seulement quelques semaines qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait pas à le défendre, mais le roux l'avait fait quand même, cela le touchait beaucoup.

-Euh Gaara...commença Naruto.

Au même moment, Jiraya fit son apparition au cadre de la porte.

-Bon les enfants, vous en avez assez fait, vous pouvez partir, dit l'homme aux cheveux blanc.

Sans un mot, les deux jeunes hommes partirent de l'école pour se rendre chez Naruto, la fête allait commencer.

À suivre.


End file.
